This application relates to end plates that provide support for the end turn windings in an electrical generator.
Electrical generators are known, and typically include a rotor shaft carrying a core and windings. The rotor shaft, core and windings are driven to rotate by a source of rotation. As an example, gas turbine engines are often utilized to drive the shaft of a generator. The core and windings rotate in proximity to stator coils and this relative rotation generates electrical current.
The generators operate at very high speeds of rotation, and there are various forces and challenges on the rotating components. As an example, the generator windings often require support. Further, the control and management of oil supply to the generator components has been challenging in the prior art.